The Disgraced
by Soulfire-coyote
Summary: Kagome and Sango are bounty hunters when they have a high bounty on a high leaged gang! but what if they fall in love with the gang instead? Crossover
1. Bounty Hunters

The Disgraced Crossovers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gundum Wing, Sailor Moon, or anything else I end up putting in this story!!  
  
A/N: Sango and Kagome are best friends and roommates. They are known to be movie clerks but secretly they are bounty hunters. But what happens when Inuyasha and Miroku get mixed into it?  
  
Chapter One: Bounty Hunters?  
  
Sango: "Kagome if you don't hurry we're going to miss our job interview!" Making Kagome get out of bed.  
  
Kagome: "But its so early do we have to go why can't we pick another day to go searching?" Kagome had her clothes on before you could say ready.  
  
Sango: "This was you're idea to go interview with this guy so we can finally find some criminals and get some cash!" Sango back called.  
  
Kagome: "Oh yeah then lets go." Kagome replied walking out the door.  
  
Sango:"What but I was waiting for you...fine lets go. Come Kiriaia." Sango followed out the door with her pet fire cat behind her.  
  
Sango: "Sorry we're late boys." Sango said making sure Kagome and Kiriaia was behind her.  
  
Heero: "Its ok we just got here to so do you have the goods?" A smug guy with dark brown coat, and hair asked. He had four others behind him.  
  
Kagome: "Of course we do.why wouldn't we? Besides we made a deal." Kagome was fiddling with medium sized box.  
  
Sango: "Do you have our file?" Sango took the box from Kagome. "Here..give us the file now!" Sango handed Heero the box.  
  
Heero: "Is this chocalate or original?" Heero handed the box back to one of the guys behind him. "Here Wufei make sure its chocalate."  
  
Wufei: "It's so injustice!!" Wufei had on the same long dark brown jacket as did the others.  
  
Heero: "So is it chocalate or original?" Herro was getting angrier at him then he already was.  
  
Kagome: "It's chocalate now give us the files." Kagome was getting inpasient.  
  
Wufei: "It's chocalate Heero." Wufei had chocalate all over his face now.  
  
Heero: "Well why didn't you say so?" He handed the girls the files.  
  
Sango: "Can we look forward to you're help next time?" Sango had once gone out with Heero.  
  
Quatre: "Sorry but no we have too mutch to do the next few days like party, save people, pary, and save people!" Quatre bursted in.  
  
Heero: Hits Quatre on the head. "Sorry Sango we have to go fight a war."  
  
Kagome: "That's ok we don't need help anyway." Kagome smiled.  
  
Heero: "Goodbye ladies and thanks for the cake." Heero was grinning.  
  
Sango: "Yes well thank you for the files." Sango started walking away with the girl and demon cat behind her.  
  
Kagome: "I can't believe you used to go out with that guy hes so..so different!?"  
  
Kagome and Sango went back home to look at the so called files.  
  
Sango: "So we have 4 new targets!?"  
  
Kagome: "Yes appearently they are a weird group too...Ones a monk, two demons, and a hanyou." Kagome said in disbeleif.  
  
Sango: "That's definetly a weird group but what are there names and are any of them cute?" She said with a grin.  
  
Kagome: "The monks name is Miroku, one demons name is Kouga the other Tenchi, And of course the hanyou's name is Inuyasha.  
  
Kiriaia: Meow  
  
Sango: Kagome when was the last time you fed Kiriaia?"  
  
Kagome: * sweatdrop * "um...2 days ago!?"  
  
Sango: "No wonder she looks so weak." She went and fed Kiriaia. "So are any of our new targets cute?" She asked again.  
  
Kagome: "Well.sort of." She showed Sango the files pictures.  
  
Sango: "OK well this Miroku person is sort of cute for a monk." She stared at his picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku: "So Inuyasha are you going to ask you're girlfriend, Kikyo, to come with us to the new bar?"  
  
Kouga: "Of course he is hes In love with her!"  
  
Inuyaha: "Shes only a seventeen she can't go in with us." He said with a painful voice.  
  
Tenchi: "So you're only nineteen but you still go in."  
  
Miroku: "Well I'm going to go in because I can pass as a twenty one year old."  
  
Inuyasha: "Well I can too but Miroku you're only eighteen." * stares *  
  
Kouga: * laughs * "Well I'm twenty and you I can go in without lying."  
  
Tenchi: "Stupid bar had to make a new rule that you had to be twenty to go just into the stupid place." He gave a sour face.  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter was really short but the others will be so mutch longer I promise. I was busy with my boyfriend to finish what I wanted to type! Sorry! Love, Kagome 


	2. Appearances

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything I put in this chapter!  
  
The Disgraced Crossovers  
  
Chapter Two: Meetings and Appearences  
  
Sango: "Kagome which one do you think is cute?"  
  
Kagome: blushed* "I think the hanyou is sort of cute.. Exept all of them have a bounty for 5,000 yen!"  
  
Sango: "Really? Huh oh well we better get started on this case before we forget about it."  
  
Kagome: "Yeah I guess you're right we should get started."  
  
They headed out the door with Kiriaia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: "I think we should just go and forget about this argument!"  
  
Kouga: "I have to agree with him."  
  
Miroku: "Fine."  
  
Tenchi: "Not like I care but I don't think I could pass so I won't go."  
  
Kouga: "Why not aren't you 18?" Kouga said with a smirk  
  
Tenchi: "No I'm 17 you idiot." He started growling  
  
Inuyasha: "Its weird how a half dog demon, a wolf demon, a monk, and a .. What are you again tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi: "I'm a dog demon. but I'm full dog demon." He smirked.  
  
Miroku: "Anyway what did you want to say Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well that we could all get along and make a perfect team. don't you think!?"  
  
Kouga: "Well this is getting boaring so I'm gonna go to the bar now. Later." Kouga disappeared with a cloud of dust.  
  
Miroku: "Oh well I'll meet you two there too." He too running away  
  
Tenchi: "So are you going Inu?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes I will but I was waiting for you."  
  
Tenchi: "I told you I'm not going! I'm too young I can't pass as a 20 year old. Besides I'll find something else to do."  
  
Inuyasha: "Ok then I'll see you later tonight back at the house." Inuyasha then jumped away.  
  
Tenchi: "I'll just go for a walk in the park." He then left for the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Sango: "I've had it I can't take it anymore I need a break!"  
  
Kagome: "Me too!!" She was panting from running so much.  
  
They had run all over town looking for the 4 gang members but to no luck found them.  
  
Sango: "Hey look theres a nice looking place over there!" Sango pointed to a bar.  
  
Kagome: "Can we get into those?..were only 18.and we need to be 20!"  
  
Sango: "Don't worry here." She handed Kagome a fake I.D. "That should work! I found it earlier it looks almost exacly like you anyway!"  
  
It was Kikyo's I.D. card but it said she was 20.  
  
Kagome: "Ok then but what about you?"  
  
Sango: "I'll use this." She showed Kagome her own I.D. that said she was permitted into anyplace need be it.  
  
Kagome: "Wow I didn't know you had one of those.. Too bad I wasn't your first partner! I could have one too!"  
  
Sango: "Yeah well lets get going!  
  
They headed towards the bar showed there I.D's and got in easy as pie.  
  
Kagome: "That was easy enough." They sat down and ordered a some sake.  
  
Sango: "Sure was. Didn't I say it would be?" She said with a grin  
  
Kagome: "Yeah I guess so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* In another part of the bar~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga: "So Tenchi didn't come?.. I figured he wouldn't!"  
  
Miroku: "I thought he would come I guess not though..I need to go girl searching I'll be back later!"  
  
Inuyasha: "He said he would go for a walk in the park. I think." Is drinking at a table.  
  
Kouga: "Yeah well anyway why don't you see if Kikyo used her fake ID to get into this joint!?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Good idea." He walked off and towards the entrance.  
  
Ugly Guy: "What do you want?" The guy who checked ID's asked.  
  
Inuyasha: "Has this girl come in here?" He showed a picture of Kikyo.  
  
Ugly Guy: "Yeah she came in here with a friend a few minutes ago"  
  
Inuyasha: "Thanks." He left and went looking for Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: "I don't feel so good Sango." Kagome said with her head down.  
  
Sango: "I guess so you had too much to drink!" She said still drinking.  
  
Miroku: "Hello my names Miroku do you mind if I join you?" His hands wandering.  
  
Sango: slap* "Wait one moment." She started whispering to Kagome.. "Kagome isn't that one of the guys in the gang??"  
  
Kagome: She lifted her head.. "Yep."  
  
Miroku: "Kikyo. I didn't know you were here Inuyasha is over there." He pointed over into the croud.  
  
Sango: "Kik." Before she could finish talking to Kagome she was standing.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kikyo? What did you do to your hair?" He grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Kagome not feeling well just went with him.  
  
Miroku: "So can I join you Mrs..? Whats your name?"  
  
Sango: "My name is Sango. and yes you may sit with me but only if that hand stays on the bar." She looked at him suspicially.  
  
Miroku: "I promise!" He sat down with her.  
  
Authors Note: I know it took forever to update. I don't think anyone is even reading this story anymore but I'll update sooner then last time. I promise! Later, Kagome 


	3. More Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I put in this chapter!  
  
The Disgraced Crossovers  
  
Chapter Three: More Meetings  
  
Inuyasha: "Kikyo? What did you do to your hair?" He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away. Kagome not feeling well just went with him.  
  
Miroku: "So can I join you Mrs...? What's your name?"  
  
Sango: "My name is Sango. and yes you may sit with me but only if that hand stays on the bar." She looked at him suspicially.  
  
Miroku: "I promise!" He sat down with her.  
  
Sango: "Ok then you can sit with me." She ordered another drink.  
  
Miroku: "Thanks." He sat down with her and did the same.  
  
Sango: "Kiriaia go to the bathroom, use your powers and try to find the other gang members and then find out where they live or something." She whispered to the unseen fire cat sitting below her.  
  
Kiriaia: Ran off into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome to another table farther to the back of the bar.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kikyo.. Lets start with this question. What did you do to your hair?" He asked examining it.  
  
Kagome: "I'm not kikyo." Kagome sighed trying to see straight.  
  
Inuyasha: "What do you mean you aren't kikyo?" He said looking at her more closely.  
  
Kagome: "I said I'm not Kikyo so I tell you I'm not Kikyo I'm Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha: "You had way too much to drink."  
  
Kagome: "I agree with you there but I'm not kik.." Inuyasha shut her up with a kiss. She fainted afterwards.  
  
Inuyasha: " I told her she had too much to drink." He said annoyed then picking her up and running out of the club and towards his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kouga  
  
Kouga: "So you'll accompany me to my house!?" Kouga said completely drunk.  
  
Kiriaia: "Of course. that is if you'll take me?" She grinned already knowing his answer.  
  
Kouga: "Why of course but I might need some help getting out of here." He stared at her amazing hair color and eyes.  
  
She had really long black hair streaked red everywhere. Her eyes were maroon with some silver glints in it.  
  
Kiriaia: "I can help you but let me go get another drink first." She ran off to the bar.  
  
Sango: "So you don't have a girlfriend?" She smiled.  
  
Miroku: "Nope. Inuyasha is the only one so far with one." He sighed.  
  
Kiriaia: "Sango I'm heading out and might be home late so keep in contact." She smiled trying not to interrupt Miroku's speech.  
  
Miroku: "And who might your lovely friend be?" He asked kissing her hand.  
  
Kiriaia: She blushed. "I'm Kiriaia."  
  
Sango: Was getting jealous. "And she's with a guy right now who.."  
  
Kouga: "Kiriaia are you coming or not?" He stumbled into her.  
  
Miroku: "Oh she's with you Kouga." He said disappointed.  
  
Kiriaia: "Yes.. I have to leave now. goodbye." She tried to help Kouga out the door, which was too busy trying to hit Miroku for his perverted smile.  
  
Sango: "I thought they would never leave." She sighed.  
  
Miroku: "Are you jealous?" He asked with another perverted smile.  
  
Sango: "No why would I be?" She asked blushing.  
  
Miroku: "Are you sure?" He stopped his perverted smile and put on a serious face.  
  
Sango: "Maybe." She said starting for the door.  
  
Miroku: "Oh.." He followed after her until they were out of the club and walking almost side by side on the street.  
  
Sango: "Are you going to follow me all night?" She asked still trying to hide her blush. She was amazed he was still following her.  
  
Miroku: "Well until you'll say you'll go out with me probably no." He followed a few steps behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tenchi  
  
Tenchi had been walking in the park for the last few minutes before he sat on a bench with the perfect view of the lake and the quarter moon.  
  
Tenchi: "They always go out, get drunk, and try to get girls." He sighed.  
  
Female: "Excuse me do you mind if I sit with you?" A Girl no older then 14, with long pink hair put up in pigtails asked politely.  
  
Tenchi: "Sure." He scooted over for her.  
  
Female: "My names Rini . What's yours?" She asked admiring his short blonde hair and blue/green eyes.  
  
Tenchi: "My name is tenchi." He was also admiring her features. 'Wow she looks beautiful with the moonlight on her face.  
  
Rini: She thought the same thing. "So uh what are you doing out here so late?"  
  
Tenchi: "I should be asking you the same question." He gave her a weird look.  
  
Rini: "Well I was just taking a walk from not being able to sleep.  
  
Tenchi: "Oh. I got ditched by my friends and didn't want to go home."  
  
Rini: "Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
Tenchi: Ignored her last comment. "Isn't the moonlight on the lake beautiful?"  
  
Rini: "Yes it is." She smiled at him not looking out at the lake.  
  
Tenchi: He blushed, as did Rini. "I should get going its getting late."  
  
Rini: "Yeah your right I should get going too." She started to walk away.  
  
Tenchi: "Thanks." He walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Rini: Looked back at tenchi and decided to follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: I know it took forever to update. I don't think anyone is even reading this story anymore but I'll update sooner then last time. I promise! Later, Kagome 


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this chapter!  
  
The Disgraced  
  
Chapter Seven: Realizations  
  
Kiriaia: "Kouga.here have some of this wine! I snook it from the bar so we'de have something good to drink!" She grinned walking into his apartment.  
  
Kouga: "Well I guess we should get going now while I can keep moving on two feet." He was already tripping over his own feet.  
  
Kiriaia: "Mayby you should sit down." She asked annoyed but trying to hide it from him.  
  
Kouga: "So are you going to open that wine or not?" His drunken features not matching his face.  
  
Kiriaia: "Of course.just tell me where I can find some glasses!" She followed Kouga's pointing hand into a large kitchen. She searched a few cabinets before she found some. She also looked around for the phone. "There it is!" She accidently said aloud.  
  
Kouga: "There what is?" He tried to follow her into the kitchen but couldn't quiet get up from his seat.  
  
Kiriaia: "Oh the glasses." She sounded annoyed. 'I'll have to wire the phone later.' She took the glasses back into the living room admiroring the paintings of demons on the wall in beast form.  
  
Kouga: "Well lets have it then." He open the wine bottle with no problems at all with his long, pointy nails.  
  
Kiriaia: "Yes well here's you're glass." She handed both to him hoping he wouldn't spill it on the floor which was a beautiful pearl blue. "Be careful pouring it."  
  
Kouga: Didn't listen and over poured both glasses. "Here for you!"  
  
Kiriaia: "Hehe, Thanks." She took it from him and she waited for him to drink. He drank all of it with one big gulp and then she gave him hers. 'Good thing he's already drunk so these poisins should just help knock him out.' She grinned.  
  
Kouga: After his second glass was knocked out.  
  
Kiriaia: "Finally." She ran into the kitchen and untwisted it, put a little chip in it and went through the other rooms and added them to any other phone she could find. "Well now that that's done." She left the apartment with a note saying he got too drunk and passed out so she left.  
  
Miroku: "Until you say you'll go out with me probrably not." He followed a few steps behind.  
  
Sango: "Go out with you?" Her face, which was already crimson turned darker.  
  
Miroku: "That's what I said, isn't it?" He followed her into a giant apartment of some kind.  
  
Sango: "I'll think about it, I'll tell you my answer tomorrow at noon, meet me by the lake in Light Forest." She blew him a kiss before disappearing behind a door. 'Got him right where I want him.' She giggled to herself waiting for the other girls to show up, back at home.  
  
Kiriaia: Walks into the house unaware anyone is home and runs and sits on the couch after taking some tylenol.  
  
Sango: "What took you so long?" She was sitting in a recliner not far from the sofa.  
  
Kiriaia: "It took me a while to get him drunk then plant the chips so calm down, at least I got my job done." She sighed taking a drink of water.  
  
Sango: "Whatever, we need to see if Kagome is alright." She also sighed.  
  
Kiriaia: "Aren't we suppose to have another bounty hunter with us on this case?" She asked just remembering.  
  
Sango: "Oh shoot you're right, lets call her!" She picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
Tenchi: 'I get the feeiling I'm being followed.' He quickened his pace into the little dark alley, knowing this was a shortcut to his "buddies" house.  
  
Rini: 'I hope he doesn't catch me following him..I don't want him to think I'm a stalker.' She sighed following him into the dark alleyway.  
  
Tenchi: Turns a corner and waits for whoever is following to come. 'I'll bang them up real good.' He thought getting ready to attack.  
  
Rini: Walks out of the corner and bumps into Tenchi. "Hehe fancy running into you here." She sighed being grabbed by the neck.  
  
Tenchi: "Why are you following me?" He screamed before seeing who it was who had followed him. After noticing it was the girl from before he released her neck as she fell to the ground coughing. "I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else." He appologized.  
  
Rini: "Its ok I shouldn't have followed you." She finished coughing and stood up in time to hear her cell phone ring. "Uh.excuse me." She stepped away from him and answered it.  
  
Tenchi: Could still hear every word they would speak.  
  
Rini: "Hello?" She asked trying to listen to what the person on the other line was saying.  
  
Sango: "Where are you girl? Kiriaia is already home, your suppose to be our undercover agent but you haven't even shown up to see what were doing or who were chasing!"  
  
Rini: "Sorry Aunt Sango.I was uh.distracted, besides you forgot to tell me where you three were meeting and if you told my dad, Kohaku and my mother went out for the evening and left me there alone so theres no way I would have known." She finally breathed.  
  
Sango: "Ok well come on later tonight or tomorrow and we'll go over everything, Later Girl." Sango hung up.  
  
Rini: "Whatever." She also hung up, turning back around to be almost face to face with tenchi. She blushed and sweatdropped as to how close they were.  
  
Tenchi: "What kind of undercover person are you?" He asked backing away as to not be so close.  
  
Rini: "Well..uh..ya see." She sighed  
  
Tenchi: "You can tell me!" He asked beggingly with his eyes.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't updat sooner and what not, I know, don't kill me, I got distracted with problems and school. So It may take a while before I update again. Later, Kayo 


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this chapter!  
  
The Disgraced  
  
Chapter Five: The Truth  
  
Inuyasha: "You had way too much to drink."  
  
Kagome: "I agree with you there but I'm not kik.." Inuyasha shut her up with a kiss. She fainted afterwards.  
  
Inuyasha: " I told her she had too much to drink." He said annoyed then picking her up and running out of the club and towards his house.  
  
Inuyasha: "hhmmmm I think Kouga is at home with some girl, let's go to you're place." Inuyasha started for Kikyo's house.  
  
Kagome: Was knocked out and didn't know what was going on  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: Arrive at Kikyo's apartment.  
  
Inuyasha: "Good think I have an extra key." He opened the front door and walked in to find Kikyo and another guy on the couch. "What the." His eyes went wide.  
  
Kikyo: Jumps from her current position on the couch at his arrival. "Inuyasha.Dear what are you doing here?" She asked ignoring the guy on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha: "What am I doing here? I was bringing you home.. I think." Inuyasha thought about how "kikyo" said she was another girl back at the bar. "Well I never expected to see you here with another guy! Especially the guy who was going to arrest our gang!" Inuyasha saw Naroku on the couch.  
  
Kikyo: "Oh and how does that explain the look-alike-me to bring to "MY" apartment!" She had a livid face and her it was all scary looking.  
  
A/N: like it ever isn't for kikyo!  
  
Inuyasha: "But I thought it was you!!" He dropped kagome on the ground.  
  
Naroku: Disappears  
  
Kikyo: "Well.. You thought that ugly girl was me!" Her face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
Inuyasha: Leaves ignoring her comments, picking up Kagome and leaving the apartment, a single tear glistened down his cheek.  
  
Kagome: Is carried to Kouga's apartment.  
  
Inuyasha: Walks into the living room to see Kouga knocked out obviously. "Kouga wake up!" He screamed kicking him after he set Kagome on another chair.  
  
Kouga: "Ow.." Is awake. "Why did you do that?.. Where's the pretty girl!?" He asked searching for Kiriaia but only finds Kagome. "That's not the girl who was here earlier.." He said pointing to the knocked out Kagome.  
  
Inuyash: "No duh!.. I don't know who you had up here but she's the only one here that's female." He sighed taking a sip of a coke he got from the fridge while Kouga was searching for Kiriaia.  
  
Kouga: "Oh shoot, I must have blacked out and she must have left... She probrably thinks I am a druken idiot to fall asleep on her like that!" He sighed taking a sip of the forgotten, bubbly, shampaine.  
  
Kagome: Twitches and moves to get comfortable and starts to slightly snore.  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm going to let her have my room, until she wakes up and all, I'll be sleeping on the couch, so you'de best be up by the time I get back from putting her in the bed, cause I'm tired!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and took her to an upstairs room not far away, laid her on the bed and put a little blanket on her, then was fixing to leave the room until Kagome's cell started to ring, it had obviously been attached to her skirt with some kind of clip.  
  
Kiriaia: "So what did Rini say?" She sighed.  
  
Sango: "Well that my bro. And his wife went out for the evening and forgot to tell her where to meet us, we should have just called her cell to begin with, then she would have been here to take on the other member, who was it again?" She started going through the files they had received earlier. "Ah. We haven't talked to Tenchi yet, he's a full dog demon too.. Hhmm I think he's not very old either, must be an orphan, by the look of it he has been with Kouga since he was very young." She kept reading more facts about Tenchi and the other members.  
  
Kiriaia: "I bet that means he's a drunken jerk who is very stubborn and persistant, just like Kouga!" She started looking at Kouga's file.  
  
Sango: "Well I'm tired. We need to check up on Kagome, we haven't seen her since the bar and I'm getting worried..lets call her cell." Sango dialed the number as Kiriaia kept going through the files.  
  
Inuyasha: Takes the cell off Kagome skirt and answers it "Hello?"  
  
Sango: "Kagome is that you? You sound like a guy!" She said surprised.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome isn't available at the moment." He said thinking about what he should tell this person.  
  
Sango: "Oh so this isn't Kagome, ok then well why is she unavailable?" She said suspicially.  
  
Inuyasha: "She's knocked out." He replied snorting in impatience.  
  
Sango: "What the hell did u do to her?" She said getting aggravated by his temper.  
  
Inuyasha: "I didn't do anything to her, she passed out by too much beer or something at the bar and I didn't know what to do with her so I brought her to my house and now she's sleeping." He said quickly to where she could barely hear him.  
  
Sango: "Whatever, Well.. Can she stay there till morning because I really can't come get her right now, Its late and I don't have the time to come and get her for awhile, I'll come get her tomorrow, ok?" She said trying to match his speed.  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah sure whatever and I'll have her call you or something when she wakes up." He snorted and gave an smirk and said, "feh."  
  
Sango: "Bye." She hung up before he could say anything.  
  
Kiriaia: "So what was up with Sango?, that was an odd conversation that I overheard." She grinned finally finished looking at the files and after overhearing sango's conversation.  
  
Sango: "Oh well "Inuyasha" answered and we have to go pick up Kagome tomorrow at there apartment because she's knocked out from too much beer so Inuyasha took her home and she's asleep somewhere. I hope she'll be safe there with Kouga and the gang." Sango started to actually think.  
  
Kiriaia: "Yeah, I hope she'll be ok!" She sweat dropped.  
  
*******Tenchi & Rini*********  
  
Rini: "Well..uh..ya see." She sighed  
  
Tenchi: "You can tell me!" He asked beggingly with his eyes.  
  
Rini: "I'm not really an undercover agent or anything I just help out my aunt whenever they want some help, there bounty hunters." She smiled at his cute dog look he gave her.  
  
Tenchi: "Oh. Ur partners with bounty hunters then!?" He asked backing away.  
  
Rini: "Well I guess you could say that... Is there something wrong with that?" She asked hurt.  
  
Tenchi: "Uh. No but. well I really gotta go now..Here take this if ur ever in trouble or something!" He ran off after throwing her a small piece of paper that practically floated into her hands.  
  
Rini: Caught the paper. "Um... ok then, Bye!" She smiled and waved, then opened the little piece of paper and found a number with his name. "Tenchi.^-^." She brought out her cell and added the number quickly.  
  
Authors Note: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! That I haven't updated in who knows how long! I doubt N*e one is even reading this any more but I'm going to start updating more often, unless I get grounded or my computer crashes, or school takes all my time and all, I am so sorry. I know that doesn't make it up to anyone who is reading this, But I'm really sorry anyway!!! Oh and sorry for changing my name AGAIN! ~ Howl 


End file.
